


Birthday in Paradise

by reilaroo



Series: Holiday Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Smut, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: Harry decides to surprise his boyfriend by taking him away for his birthday.  He's determined to make this Charlie's best birthday ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's December 12, 2001. Charlie is 29 yrs old, and Harry is 21 yrs old. 
> 
> I wanted to post this for Charlie's birthday, but it wasn't finished in time. So, happy late birthday to my favorite Weasley.

Harry whistled as he left his boss’s office. He was glad Rick had approved his request for a weekend off. He wanted to take Charlie away from the dragon reserve for his birthday. Rick gave them a 3-day weekend pass since Charlie’s birthday was Monday. The two men could leave Friday evening after work and come back Monday.

As he looked around as he walked back to their cabin, the raven-haired man thought he made the best possible decision to visit Romania over two years ago. Not only does he have an exciting job as a dragon keeper, he also found the love of his life, Charlie Weasley. Their two year anniversary was on Valentine’s Day. After working at the dragon reserve for three months, Harry finally worked up the courage to ask the redhead on a date on the romantic holiday. The redhead had accepted and they have been happy together ever since.

Well not completely happy, Molly Weasley refused to accept they are gay and together in a romantic relationship. She wanted Charlie to move back to England, marry a nice witch, and produce lots of grandchildren. She also wanted Harry to marry Ginny and give her more grandchildren. However, Harry and Ginny talked after the final battle and agreed not to get back together. They realized they are better off friends. She is a professional Quidditch player and dating a reporter for an international Quidditch magazine.

Harry was planning on making Charlie’s birthday as happy as possible this year because last December, Molly didn’t send her son his customary birthday card and favorite cake. Neither of the men had received a Weasley sweater for Christmas last year either. Charlie was very upset, but Harry was angry at Molly for treating her son so badly. The green-eyed wizard vowed to make this birthday special and memorable.

Opening the door to their cabin, Harry called out to his boyfriend, “Charlie, are you home?”

He poked his head out of the kitchen. “In here, babe.”

Harry took off his boots and heavy jacket. Winters in Romania were brutally cold. He walked up behind Charlie and wrapped his arms around him. The redhead was making a pot of beef stew. “Smells good, love. I’m starving.”

The stocky, muscular wizard leaned back against his boyfriend and tilted his head back to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Thanks. It should be ready in a few minutes.”

“I’ll set the table then,” said Harry. He squeezed Charlie tighter for a moment and then let him go. 

A few minutes later, Charlie was serving them two large bowls of stew. They started eating the delicious stew, and then the redhead asked, “Did something happen with the Ridgebacks? You were late getting home.”

Harry was working with the Norwegian Ridgebacks, and Charlie was working with the Hungarian Horntails. “Everything’s fine. I stopped to talk to Rick on the way home.”

The redhead looked curiously at his boyfriend. “Why?”

Harry smiled mischievously. “It’s a surprise.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Please,” Charlie implored, pouting exaggeratedly.

He laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. “You look ridiculous, but I’ll tell you anyway. You need to make the decision anyway.”

“What decision?”

“You get to pick where we go this weekend for your birthday. Rick gave us three days off. We can leave Friday evening.”

Charlie was shocked. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend was taking him away for the weekend. “You don’t have to do this. I’ve always worked on my birthday.”

“All the more reason to do this then. You deserve to have the best birthday, and you shouldn’t have to work on your special day. Now, what do you want to do? We can go to one of my properties. What will it be? Spain, Italy, Greece, or private island in the Pacific Ocean?”

He was having trouble picking a destination. They had only travelled back to England on their vacations. Harry had inherited Potter Manor, and they stayed there when they went back to visit family and friends. He had of course heard about Harry’s other properties. The green-eyed wizard had come into his inheritance as Lord Potter-Black. The Potters and Blacks had various properties around the world. Harry had travelled for a year after the final battle, exploring the countries where he had homes and learning about different wizarding practices. 

The problem choosing which one to visit was that he wanted to see all of Harry’s homes. However, since they were only going for three days, Charlie thought going to a private island sounded wonderful. It would be amazing to spend some alone time with his gorgeous boyfriend on a nice, warm beach.

Charlie looked at his boyfriend, who was waiting patiently for his answer. “I want to go to the island. Going somewhere warm sounds like the perfect birthday present.”

Harry grinned; he was hoping Charlie would pick the island. Smirking slyly, he said, “You know it’s only going to be the two of us there. We could be naked for the whole weekend.”

The redhead laughed and winked. “Maybe that’s the real reason I chose the island.”

Harry chuckled, and they two of them finished their supper. Both men were thinking it’s going to be a long week at work before they can leave.

Finally, it was Friday afternoon. Their boss had allowed them to only work a half day, in order for them to start their mini vacation early. The couple hurried back to their cabin. Harry called Elsie, the head house-elf for the Potters. She had prepared the island house for their visit, stocking food and beverages for them. She would also bake Charlie’s favorite cake for his birthday. Harry wanted to make it himself but didn’t have time.

Harry looked at his right hand and whispered the spell that made his lordship ring appear on his ring finger. He kept the Potter-Black family rings invisible. He didn’t want the notoriety; besides he was a dragon keeper. He asked Charlie if he was ready to go. The lordship rings acted as Portkeys to any family owned property.

Charlie gathered the raven-haired man into his arms and kissed him briefly. “I’m ready.”

Harry smiled. “Activate Black Island.” The familiar pull behind his navel signaled the Portkey activating. He stumbled slightly as he and the redhead landed on a white sandy beach.

The blue-eyed wizard gasped as he looked around. They had arrived in front of a small cottage. He spun around and saw the turquoise waters of the Pacific Ocean stretch out in front of him, as far as the eye can see. A warm breeze blew by, bringing the smell of salt water and native flowers.

Harry watched fondly as his boyfriend gazed around in awe. “So, what do you think?”

Charlie turned back to him and snatched him up in a giant, bear hug. He lifted him off of his feet and spun him around. He laughed joyously. “It’s bloody perfect!”

Harry chuckled. “Good. Now put me down and let’s go inside.”

Charlie grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. “Hurry up and put your swimming trunks on, I want to go swimming.”

However, he stopped inside the cottage and looked around. The inside of the cottage was bigger than it looked from outside. It had bright white walls with an open floor plan. He saw a spacious kitchen, dining room, and living room. A hallway led to bedrooms and bathrooms he presumed.

Harry was already walking across the bamboo floors to the master bedroom. “I had Elsie shop for swimming trunks, t-shirts, shorts, and sandals. We won’t need anything else.”

Charlie followed his boyfriend into the bedroom and caught the pair of blue trunks flying towards his face. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and into the trunks. Harry had gone into the bathroom for beach towels and sunscreen.

After placing their towels on the warm sand, Harry gestured for Charlie to sit down. He knelt behind him and began rubbing sunscreen onto his shoulders and back. The redhead grumbled and told him to hurry up, but Harry was determined to take his time. He was going to touch every glorious inch of his handsome boyfriend.

“Be patient. I don’t want this beautiful ivory skin to burn. Oh Merlin, you’re probably going to get lots more freckles,” Harry moaned. The redhead’s freckles were a source of great attraction for him. He loved counting them and caressing each one with his fingertips and lips.

Charlie smirked. He knew of his lover’s weakness. “Just think of all the fun you’ll have counting the new ones.”

He moaned again and moved around to apply the sunscreen to Charlie’s arms and chest. His strong hands massaged Charlie’s large, firm biceps and moved down to his thick fingers. The redhead groaned as he felt Harry’s hands press firmly on his pectorals and skim down his torso, tickling over his ribs. His boyfriend was driving him crazy.

Then, the raven-haired man gently rubbed the lotion across his boyfriend’s forehead, nose, and cheeks, careful to avoid rubbing the lotion into his red beard. Charlie liked to forgo shaving during the winter months. Harry loved feeling the soft hair rubbing against him as they kissed.

Charlie gasped as he felt Harry nibbled on his neck and gave him a small love bite before putting the sunscreen on there. His neck was a highly erogenous zone. He knew Harry was getting revenge for the freckles comment.

After telling his boyfriend to stand up, Harry rubbed and massaged the sunscreen into his muscular thighs and lower legs. He stood up and pecked Charlie’s lips. “There all done.”

Charlie reached for the sunscreen, desperate to get his hands on Harry. “Now, I’ll do you.”

Harry smirked deviously. “No need.”

He waved his wand around his body and said a sunscreen charm. Charlie was confused and a little disappointed. “Why didn’t you use the charm on me?”

“Because I wanted to touch you.” Harry sensuously trailed his fingers around one of his burn scars on his forearm.

He groaned. His lover had a sly, devious mind. “I’ll get you back for that later. Let’s just go swimming.”

The two young men raced into the ocean. They swam, splashed, and played around until their stomachs started growling. They realized the sun was setting and it was supper time. They had also skipped lunch in their haste to arrive on the island.

After a quick drying charm, Harry and Charlie went into the cottage and headed for the kitchen. Elsie had stocked the refrigerator with prepared meals. The couple chose a grilled fish and vegetables dinner with homemade bread. Harry grabbed a bottle of wine and joined his boyfriend at the table. They quickly devoured the delicious meal and laughed at how hungry they were.

“Do you want to take a moonlit stroll on the beach?” Harry asked.

He thought about it but shook his head no. “Maybe tomorrow night. I’d rather sit on the couch and cuddle with you. I’m too tired and full to do anything else.”

Harry nodded and told Charlie to go ahead into the living room while he cleaned their few dishes. The redheaded man collapsed onto the corner of the brown leather couch. It was wide enough for two men to lie down on comfortably. He closed his eyes as he thought about how amazing today was. The island was a perfect paradise and he was looking forward to spending 3 days with his amazing boyfriend with no interruptions.

Charlie heard Harry approaching and scooted over, close to the back of the couch. The raven-haired man lay down on his side, facing Charlie. He placed his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and placed his arm around his waist. Their legs tangled together. The redhead wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closer. They sighed in unison and relaxed completely. They didn’t talk; they just enjoyed the peace and quiet.

After a while, Charlie whispered, “Even though I don’t want to move, we should probably go to bed. We’ll regret it if we sleep here all night.”

“I know you’re right but the bed seems so far away,” he mumbled into his shoulder.

Charlie struggled to sit up with Harry firmly attached to him. He stood up and pulled Harry with him. Together, they sleepily ambled into the bathroom and performed their nightly routines. Then, they fell into the huge, soft bed. The white sheets felt like silk against their naked bodies.

Harry gently kissed Charlie and said, “Sorry, babe, but I’m too tired for sex tonight.”

“Me too, love. Let’s just sleep. We have lots of time to make love this weekend.” Charlie kissed him back just as softly. He pushed Harry onto his back and lay down next to him, with his head on his chest. Arms and legs entangled like inter-locking puzzle pieces. With his ear pressed over the raven-haired man’s heart, Charlie let the gentle rhythm lull him to sleep like a lullaby.

Early the next morning, Harry awoke to sunlight shining on his face. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to fall back asleep. However, it was no use. He was awake. He opened his eyes and noticed he and Charlie had changed positions in their sleep. Harry was now the little spoon with Charlie wrapped tightly around him. With a wicked grin on his lips, he thought of the perfect way to wake up his boyfriend. He gently loosened the redhead’s grip on his body and slowly turned around. Waiting a few seconds to make sure he was still sleeping soundly, Harry then moved Charlie onto his back. He then ducked under the sheets and was soon looking at the redhead’s half-hard penis. After shifting to get more comfortable between his boyfriend’s legs, he took Charlie’s erection in his hand and started gently caressing it until it become fully erect. He then put his lips and tongue to use as he still loosely held the thick cock.

Charlie moaned in his sleep as he was experiencing the most incredible wet dream. While there was a slight scratching sensation against his inner thighs, his dick was encased somewhere warm and wet with a gentle sucking motion. His hips started rocking into the movement. He whimpered louder as he felt a lick across the head of his penis, then the tongue followed the throbbing vein under his dick. He gasped as he felt his dick hit the back of a throat and swallowed around. He startled awake from the pleasure and spotted a boyfriend-shaped lump under the sheets. 

“Harry,” he moaned breathlessly as he felt Harry give a hard suck and then stop.

The green-eyed wizard pushed the sheets off of him and grinned at his sleepy boyfriend. He kept his hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he moved it up and down. “Morning, love. Did you sleep well?”

Charlie looked at his gorgeous, disheveled boyfriend. “Harry, please,” he begged as he rolled his hips upwards. He wanted that sinful mouth back on him.

Harry chuckled and bent his head back down to Charlie’s dick. Instead of engulfing the thick and pulsing cock, he trailed his lips up the inside of his thigh and bit into the firm, hard muscle. His morning stubble brushed against the soft skin. He used his lips to soothe the sting and sucked hard for a minute to make a lovely, purple bruise.

“Baby, please,” the redhead pleaded as he thrashed wildly against the bed; he loved feeling the scratchy bristles from Harry’s stubble contrasting against his soft lips and sharp teeth. “I’m so close.”

“I know,” Harry said soothingly. “Just a little bit more.”

He pushed Charlie’s dick against his stomach and licked his very full balls. The redhead’s dick throbbed and pulsed urgently as it was trapped against his stomach as Harry pulled one testicle into his mouth and gave a very hard suck. 

“Fuck, Harry, I’m almost there,” he groaned.

Harry let go of his testicles and roughly pulled on Charlie’s dick with both hands, gripping and squeezing tightly. He placed his mouth around the head of his cock just as Charlie orgasmed. He swallowed the salty, bitter cum and then softly licked his boyfriend’s dick clean.

Charlie was panting and his heart was racing as Harry moved back up the bed to lie beside him. After a few minutes to calm down, the redhead turned to face his boyfriend. He placed his hand into the soft, silky raven hair and pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss. He whimpered as he tasted himself on Harry’s tongue.

“Thank you. You’re amazing,” Charlie said. “How do you want me to return the favor?”

“I’m good. That was just for you,” Harry said even as his dick was throbbed against his boyfriend’s hip. “Let’s shower and then eat breakfast.”

Charlie didn’t agree but let him get out of bed. He was already planning on having some fun in the shower and repaying Harry.

Inside the bathroom, Harry turned the water on in the very large, glass-walled shower. He stepped under the spray and then felt two strong, freckled, and scarred arms wrap around him. He leaned his head against Charlie’s shoulder.

“We’re supposed to be getting clean,” he admonished.

Charlie chuckled. “We will after some fun first.”

The redhead nibbled on Harry’s neck and grasped his hard dick in his hand. The soft hairs of his full beard tickled Harry’s sensitive neck, and the raven-haired man moaned in appreciation. Charlie firmly moved his hand up and down his boyfriends’ long dick as he licked and sucked his way up to Harry’s ear. Harry was breathing harshly and let himself go limp against his boyfriend. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t let him fall. After a particularly hard nip to his ear lobe and rough pull on his cock, he orgasmed quickly.

“Charlie!” he yelled, the scream echoing off the glass walls.

The redhead held him as he regained his equilibrium. They quickly showered and put on their swimming trunks. After a delicious breakfast, the two men went outside to the beach. They swam and played in the water. They looked for seashells; both wanting a memento from their vacation. 

Then, Harry suggested that they build sandcastles. Neither one of them had ever built a sandcastle before. Charlie conjured shovels and pails, but they quickly became frustrated with their efforts. Using their wands, Harry and Charlie managed to build an impressive replica of their cabin in Romania. The redhead also created sand dragons, which Harry animated to fly around the beach.

After lunch, the couple moved back to the bedroom and made love for hours. They were very sated but exhausted, so they took a nap. The rest of the evening passed enjoyably with an amazing supper and a moonlit stroll on the beach.

On Sunday morning, Charlie woke up first. He watched Harry sleeping on his stomach and let his eyes roam appreciatively upon the golden skin of his muscular back and firm arse. He couldn’t believe how beautiful he was, inside and out. He also couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be able to claim Harry as his. Harry belonged to him, and he belonged to the green-eyed wizard.

Since he was feeling so blissful and content, Charlie decided to give those same feelings to his boyfriend. He moved down the bed, pulling the sheets down with him. He gently placed his broad hands on Harry’s firm buttocks and massaged them softly. He used his thumbs to pull his arse cheeks open and gazed at the small, pink furled hole. He blew air softly against it and placed a small kiss there. Harry shifted in his sleep and let out a quiet mewl. 

Charlie smiled and gently licked the opening, the soft red hair of his beard caressing the sensitive skin of Harry’s arse. He alternated licks, sucks, and kisses until he heard him moan loudly. He knew his boyfriend was now awake, so he wet his fingers and slid one finger into Harry’s hole and continued licking and sucking. After a few minutes of this and Harry’s impatient rocking of his hips, he removed his tongue and slid two fingers into his boyfriend’s twitching hole and thrusted in and out. Then, he added another finger to fully loosen Harry’s tight hole.

“Now, love, now. I need to feel you in me,” the raven-haired man demanded.

Charlie couldn’t wait anymore either. He quickly grabbed his wand and muttered a lubrication charm on his aching, hard dick and Harry’s fluttering hole before pushing into his boyfriend. They both moaned simultaneously. Charlie firmly plunged into Harry’s hole and pulled back out smoothly. Each thrust hit his prostrate, and the raven-haired man felt each slow drag out of him. He thought he was going to lose his mind from ecstasy. 

Suddenly, the redhead moved to sit back on his heels, bringing Harry with him. With his legs on the outside of Charlie’s thighs, the young man used his leg muscles to bounce in the blue-eyed wizard’s lap. Charlie gripped his hips and helped him move up and down. They were moving faster and harder.

Harry moved his arm behind him to wrap around Charlie’s neck. His fingers found his boyfriend’s long red hair and pulled. Charlie keened loudly and thrust up viciously. Harry used his other hand to furiously wank himself. He was so close to coming.

Upon seeing Harry’s hand on his own long cock, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Now, baby, let’s come together.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, love. Now!”

Charlie thrust one final time into Harry and warm, wet cum gushed into his hole. The raven-haired man orgasmed a moment later; feeling his lover’s cum inside him set off his own orgasm.

Charlie gently lifted Harry off of his softening cock and laid him on the bed, away from the wet spot. Harry turned towards him and kissed him softly. “Good morning, love.”

“Morning, babe. I love you,” he said as he looked into emerald eyes, filled with contentment and love.

“I love you too, so much, Charlie.”

The redhead hummed happily and pulled his boyfriend closer, settling him on his chest. “Can we go back to sleep? I don’t feel like getting out of bed.”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea,” Harry said as he snuggled in and closed his eyes. They both quickly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Much later, they woke up and took a quick shower. They decided to have a picnic brunch on the beach. Charlie asked if there was anything else on the island. There was a small jungle behind their cottage. 

“We could take a hike through the jungle. There’s a path, so we can’t get lost. Plus we can always Apparate back to the cottage. I think there are banana and coconut trees growing here,” Harry said.

“Ok, let’s do that,” he said excitedly. He’s always enjoyed exploring new areas.

After changing into shorts, t-shirts, and sandals, they walked into the jungle. Harry reapplied their sunscreen charm and applied an insect-repelling charm. He wasn’t sure what kinds of insects were in the jungle, but he didn’t want either of them to be covered in bug bites. They walked hand in hand through the trees and plant life, admiring the boldly colored flowers. They spent the next few hours walking and talking quietly. After gathering a bunch of bananas to share, Harry and Charlie walked back to their cottage.

They arrive back at the beach in time to watch the sun set over the ocean. Harry stood behind Charlie and wraps him up in his arms. He whispers into his ear, “Happy early birthday, love.”

“This has been the most incredible birthday. Thank you, Harry.”

“It’s not over yet. Do you want to go skinny dipping?”

After a few moments of shock at his boyfriend’s suggestion, Charlie grinned and stripped out his clothing. “You did say we could spend the weekend naked.”

Harry eagerly took off his clothes too and ran into the ocean with Charlie. The couple swam leisurely and exchanged heated kisses under the full moon. Charlie smiled softly as he watched his boyfriend swim in the moonlight. He was going to miss sharing this island paradise with him.

They walked back to the cottage and into the kitchen. Harry retrieved their last dinner out of the refrigerator and performed a heating charm on it. Charlie opened a bottle of red wine and poured them each a glass. They sat down at the table and enjoyed a delicious meal of chicken and pasta. After they finished eating, he handed the bottle of wine and their glasses to Harry and told him to go wait in the living room while he cleaned up the kitchen.

Harry settled on the couch and topped off their wine glasses. He was wishing the cottage had a fire place. He thought it would be nice to sit in front of the fire and relax with the man he loved. He knew however that it would be too hot on the island to have a roaring fire in the cottage. Soon enough, they would be back in Romania where it would be cold enough to have a fire in their cabin. They had spent lots of evenings on their couch: talking, reading, snuggling, and kissing in front of a fire.

Charlie finished in the kitchen and sat beside Harry on the couch. They sipped their wine and let the silence wash over them. They were both quiet by nature, and it was nice to sit in comfortable silence, just enjoying being close together.

A short time later, Charlie broke the silence. “I’m going to miss this place.”

“Me too. I don’t want to go back tomorrow,” the raven-haired man said softly.

“I know. I was thinking the same thing earlier. It’s been so wonderful having this time with you, just the two of us.”

“I love you,” Harry said.

“I love you too.” He set their wine glasses on the coffee table and gathered his boyfriend into his arms. They laid there for a while before Harry roused them from their half-asleep state and led them to bed.

The next morning, the couple woke up feeling refreshed from a good night’s sleep. Harry wished Charlie a happy birthday and told him he had a surprise for him after lunch. After breakfast, they spent their last morning on the beach. They swam and lay on their beach towels. Harry developed a dark golden tan while Charlie had even more freckles than before their vacation. Harry took great pleasure in pointing out the new constellation of freckles on his shoulder, insisting each new one deserved a kiss.

Around lunchtime, Harry said, “Give me ten minutes then come into the cottage for your surprise.”

Charlie grinned. “Do I get a hint?”

“No, you can wait ten minutes. Don’t be so impatient,” Harry mock scolded him.

He was chuckling as he walked into the cottage. He quickly called for Elsie. The house-elf immediately popped into the cottage with a special lunch, birthday cake, and presents.

“Thank you, Elsie. This looks amazing.”

“You’re welcome, Master Harry. I hope Master Charlie is having a good birthday,” Elsie said before she popped back home.

Looking around the room, Harry decided to conjure balloons and streamers around the living room to make the cottage appear more festive. He set the table in the dining room and opened a bottle of red wine. He placed the Black Forest cake on the kitchen counter and the presents on the coffee table in the living room. His boyfriend could open his presents after cake.

Charlie stopped before coming into the cabin. He wanted to make sure Harry was ready for him. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise; he knew how much his boyfriend liked to surprise him.

“Harry, can I come in?” Charlie queried. 

“Yes, love, come on in,” he said, standing between the dining room and living room.

Charlie looked around as he saw the blue and green balloons and streamers, his favorite meal on the table, and presents on the coffee table. He stepped up to Harry and hugged him tightly. He woke up feeling a little sad this morning because he knew his mother would ignore his birthday like she did last year. Now, he felt happy and loved because Harry was doing everything he could to make his birthday special.

“Thank you so much, Harry. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Happy Birthday, baby.” 

Harry led his boyfriend over to the table and poured him a glass of wine. Charlie dug into his steak and baked potato. “This is so good; I’ll have to thank Elsie later.”

The green-eyed wizard agreed, and they quickly finished eating their meals. “So presents or cake first?”

Charlie didn’t see a cake. “There’s a cake?”

“Close your eyes,” Harry said smiling. After seeing the blue eyes close, he levitated the cake out of the kitchen and onto the table. “Open your eyes.”

Before he opened his eyes, he smelt chocolate and cherries. He was pleasantly surprised to see his favorite cake in front of him. “How did you know?”

“I asked your dad. I wanted to know how you celebrated your previous birthdays. He said Molly always made you a Black Forest cake and sent it to you in Romania. I knew she wasn’t going to send you one today, so I wanted to make sure you had it this year.”

“You’re incredible. This has been my best birthday ever, and it’s all because of you,” Charlie said as he looked into Harry’s emerald green eyes.

Harry blushed. “You deserve the best. I’d do anything to make you happy.”

“You make me happy; I don’t need anything else,” he said. “Well, maybe I need a piece of that cake too.”

Harry laughed and cut two pieces of cake for them to enjoy. As he was eating his cake, Charlie noticed his boyfriend licking spot of whipped cream off of his finger. He groaned at the provocative sight. Harry grinned and swiped his finger through a dollop of whipped cream and sucked it off his finger slowly, maintaining eye contact with Charlie. He saw the blue eyes darken in arousal.

The redhead felt his shorts tighten as he watched his boyfriend’s finger disappear into his mouth and the tip of his tongue poke out to lick away the last trace of cream. He whimpered, “Harry.”

He laughed. “Later, birthday boy. First, you have to open your presents.”

Charlie grumbled as they walked over to the couch, but he was eager to see what his presents were. He saw Harry excitedly bouncing on the couch; he loved giving people presents.

There were only two presents on the coffee table. Harry wanted to give him more, but he knew Charlie would protest that he didn’t need a lot of presents. Besides, Christmas was in two weeks, so he could spoil his boyfriend then. He handed him a medium-sized rectangular package, wrapped in bright red paper with golden snitches zooming around.

Charlie smiled as he saw the wrapping paper; they both shared a love of Quidditch. He happily discovered two books: a new edition of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Dragons Around the World: A Comprehensive Guide to Every Dragon Species_. He couldn’t wait to read them.

“These are great. Thanks, Harry.”

“Glad you like them. Now, open your last present,” he said impatiently.

Charlie chuckled and took the large, rectangular box wrapped in the same paper. He gasped as he looked inside the box. It was a pair of new dragon hide boots of a beautiful dark red, probably from a Chinese Fireball.

“Harry, these are beautiful, but they’re too much,” he exclaimed. “You shouldn’t have spent so much money.”

The raven-haired man just shook his head. “You needed a new pair of work boots. These boots will keep you safe; I don’t want you getting hurt.”

He knew Harry was right. His old pair of work boots were beat up and had dozens of scorch marks. He really did need a new pair, so he graciously accepted them. He knew Harry could afford them; he just didn’t like his boyfriend spending lots of money on him. He was with Harry because he loved him, not because he was wealthy.

He kissed Harry intensely and thanked him for his gifts and an amazing weekend. The raven-haired man snuggled into his boyfriend’s side and sighed. He didn’t want to leave the island, but he knew they had to eventually. They had work in the morning.

“I don’t want to rush you, but what time do you want to go home?” Harry asked sadly.

Charlie sighed. “I know we can’t stay here forever, but can we stay a little longer?”

“Of course, babe. We can always come back. We can start planning our summer vacation. We can go anywhere you want. We’ll have to go to England for a few days to see our family and friends, but we can visit any of my other properties or come back here. It’s up to you,” Harry said, starting to get excited about their summer trip.

The blue-eyed wizard was thinking about their vacation when he got an idea. He was nervous about telling Harry, but he was feeling impulsive. Besides, it was his birthday. He should be able to ask for what he wanted most on his birthday.

“How about after visiting England, we can spend the rest of our vacation on our honeymoon?” Charlie asked nervously.

Harry sat back, startled, turning wide green eyes to his boyfriend’s face. “Honeymoon?”

Charlie grabbed his hands and took a deep breath. “Harry James Potter, I love you more than I ever thought possible. I want to spend every day with you for all of eternity. You are my heart, my soul, my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Harry gasped and tears filled his eyes as he nodded his head vigorously. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you. I love you so very, very much!”

The redhead looked at him, stunned. He couldn’t believe he had said yes. “Really?” he whispered.

Harry squeezed his boyfriend’s hands and reassured him. “Yes, really. I want nothing more than to be your husband. Although I should be mad at you, you ruined my Valentine’s Day plans.”

Charlie looked at him in confusion. “What were you planning for Valentine’s Day?”

“Well, I was planning on proposing to you on our anniversary after a romantic Valentine’s Day,” the green-eyed wizard said with a big smile.

Charlie laughed and pulled Harry into his lap and kissed him enthusiastically. “Wow, we’re really engaged. I’m sorry I don’t have a ring for you; it was a spontaneous decision.”

“It’s ok. There are several sets of rings in the Potter vault. We can go to Gringotts soon and pick out our rings,” said Harry. “Wait a minute; you said you were being spontaneous. Did you really mean to propose?”

“Yes, love. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. It’s not a rash decision. Just asking you today was impulsive. I was thinking that I really wanted our vacation to be our honeymoon.”

“Ok, good. I don’t want you to regret marrying me,” Harry said. Sometimes he still felt insecure and unwanted, thanks to his childhood with the Dursleys.

“I would never regret being your husband. In fact, I want to belong to you in every way. I want to take your name. I want to be Charlie Potter.”

Harry looked at him in amazement. “You don’t have to do that. I can take your name.”

“I know, but you’re the last Potter. It would be a shame to let your family name die. Besides, you’re Lord Potter-Black. You probably can’t take the name Weasley, and I have lots of brothers to carry on the Weasley name.”

“Hmmm,” Harry said thoughtfully, “you’re probably right. Do you really want to take my name?”

“Yes, I do. Charlie Potter has a nice ring to it,” he said smirking. He really did want to take his boyfriend’s name. It made it feel more real to him.

“I do like the sound of Charlie Potter. It sounds like you belong to me,” Harry purred seductively.

“Take me to bed,” the redhead demanded. “Prove that I belong to you. I want to feel you claiming me.”

Harry stood up and pulled Charlie into the bedroom. He was so aroused it hurt. He loved when Charlie stated exactly what he wanted. He also loved that they were equal partners, neither one was exclusively a top or bottom. They switched all the time, depending on what they were feeling. Now, it seemed like Charlie felt like bottoming, and he was going to do everything he could to prove that his fiancé belonged to him, heart, body, and soul.

Harry stopped beside the bed and quickly pulled their shorts off. He gently pushed Charlie down on the bed and straddled him. Leaning down, he took his mouth with a ferocious and passionate kiss. Charlie opened his mouth willingly and wrapped his arms around his lover, content just to lay back and enjoy the ride. He loved it when Harry took charge of their love-making.

Harry sat back and pulled Charlie’s arms above his head. He grabbed his wand off the nightstand and whispered a spell that had his lover’s hands bound together and attached to the headboard. He leant back and admired the stocky, muscular body fully displayed below him. Licking his lips in appreciation, he decided where he was going to start worshiping his fiancé’s body.

Charlie moaned as his hands were restrained. He watched in anticipation as Harry’s emerald eyes darkened with desire. He shivered as he saw a look of determination pass over his fiancé’s expressive face. He knew he had chosen a plan of attack.

Harry kissed him briefly on the lips and then said, “I’m going to start at the bottom and work my way up.

He moved down the bed and sat by Charlie’s feet. He grabbed the right foot and started massaging it, pressing firmly into the arch, making his fiancé whimper. After a few minutes of a foot massage, he switched his attention to the left foot and repeated the massage. Harry gently pushed his legs apart and knelt in between them. Using his hands, he strongly massaged his calves and nipped at his knees. With the gentlest of motion, he used his fingertips to brush the back of Charlie’s knees, which was usually a ticklish spot. However, this time the redhead keened as the touch set his nerves aflame. He felt like every inch of his skin was connected to his cock. He was close to begging Harry to make him come.

The raven-haired man reached the top of his thighs and saw the purple love-bite he made the other morning. Ignoring the hard, leaking cock near his face, Harry swiped his tongue hotly against the bruise and applied more suction. He wanted his mark to last on the redhead’s body for days. By the time he was done, Charlie was going to be wearing more marks, proof of his love.

Charlie mewled as he felt teeth biting into the jut of his hipbone. He tried shifting his hips to place in throbbing dick close to Harry’s mouth, but his raven-haired lover just chuckled and firmly held his hips to the bed. He buried his nose into the red, curly hairs of his groin and inhaled deeply. He smelled the unique scent of fire, musk, and leather. He was tempted to suck Charlie off and bring them both to completion, but he wasn’t done yet.

Crawling up his fiancé’s body, Harry kissed and licked around his abdomen until he reached his navel. He thoroughly explored his belly button with his tongue. He repeatedly plunged his tongue in and out of the small hole before sealing his lips around the rim and sucking hard.

Charlie screamed and pulled against his restraints. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He needed to feel Harry inside him soon.

“Harry, please. Please fuck me now. I can’t wait, love,” pleaded the red-haired man.

He looked at him and saw his desperation. He wasn’t ready to fuck Charlie yet, but he could give him relief. Then, he could continue worshipping his fiancé’s body until Charlie was hard again.

“Ok, baby. I’ve got you,” Harry soothed. He grabbed Charlie’s hard, leaking dick and gave him a rough hand job. A tough callous on his palm rubbed against the head of Charlie’s cock. The redhead whimpered.

Charlie’s back bowed against the mattress as he orgasmed violently, his whole body shaking. Spurts of cum shot out of his dick and covered Harry’s hand and his own chest and stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

“Tut, tut, Charlie,” the raven-haired man said in mock disapproval. “You made quite a mess. I’m going to have to clean you up.”

Charlie opened his glazed blue eyes to see his fiancé smirk at him before dipping his head to his chest. Harry started licking away every trace of his cum. After cleaning his chest and stomach, he moved down to Charlie’s softening dick. He used his lips and tongue to remove all of his salty cum before sucking the now half-hard dick into his mouth. He was determined to get his lover hard again.

“Baby, I can’t get it up again so soon. I’m not a teenager anymore,” Charlie implored.

Harry removed his mouth and looked at him in disbelief. “You’re 29, not 100 years old. Don’t worry, by the time I’m done, you’ll be fully hard and begging me to fuck you.”

Charlie shivered at his promise. He knew it was going to happen exactly as Harry described. It wasn’t the first time Harry got into the mood to reduce him to a shaking, pleading mess, desperate to be fucked. At those times, he felt like he would completely melt into his lover’s body.

Harry straddled Charlie’s waist and decided it was time to play with his fiancé’s nipples before moving onto his arms, shoulders, and neck. His hands spanned his ribs and moved upwards, kneading the broad chest. His thumbs flicked against the cute, pink nipples, causing them to harden. Charlie keened with desire. Harry smiled before taking one pert nipple into his mouth and running his tongue all over it. He closed his teeth around the skin of nipple and bit down hard. His other nipple wasn’t neglected as Harry pinched it between his thumb and finger, and then just barely brushing against it. He repeated the hard and soft touches, driving Charlie crazy with the sensations.

Harry’s own dick was throbbing insistently. He knew he had to fuck Charlie soon, or he was going to come as soon as he touched himself to apply the lube. He decided to combine Charlie’s arms and neck into one last act of seduction. He caressed the strong, muscular arms while nibbling on Charlie’s very sensitive neck. He bit a new mark just below his ear before he pulled back to look at him. The redhead had been groaning and moaning loudly ever since Harry played with his nipples.

He looked at his fiancé with concern. His face was beet red, he was panting harshly, and his thick cock had hardened fully and leaking copiously against his stomach. “Are you ok, love?”

Charlie blinked his blue eyes open. He was past the point of desire. He needed to come, but he needed Harry to get him there. “Baby, fuck me now. Don’t make me wait anymore.”

Harry nodded and gently kissed him before grabbing his wand. He applied lubing and stretching charms to Charlie’s arse hole. He usually liked to take his time fingering and rimming Charlie open, but he knew they didn’t have the time today. They were both eager to come. He also applied the lubing charm to his fingers and his hard cock. He inserted one finger into Charlie’s twitching hole to make sure the charms had prepared him thoroughly. He would never hurt his lover even if he was frantic with desire.

Charlie whimpered as he felt the finger enter him. “I’m ready, baby. Please, I need to feel you inside me.”

He moaned as he heard his fervent words. “Ok, love. I’m going to fuck you now.”

Harry lined his cock up with Charlie’s loosened hole and sunk inside. He pushed forward with one smooth slide until he was all the way inside. After staying there a minute to catch his breath and willing himself not to come immediately, Harry grabbed his wand again and released his fiancé’s hands.

Charlie felt his hands being freed but could barely move them. His whole body felt lethargic, completely immersed in pleasure. He looked at his fiancé as he felt the raven-haired man gently cup his face and kiss him sweetly.

“Can you touch me, baby? I want to feel your hands on me,” Harry whispered as he slowly pulled his dick out of the redhead’s fluttering hole and glided firmly back in, pressing against Charlie’s prostrate.

Charlie tried to lift his arms to hold onto Harry, but it was difficult to move his muscles. As he felt his fiancé thrust slowly in and out of him, he groaned as his prostrate was hit. He felt renewed energy and placed one hand on the back of Harry’s head, entangling his fingers in the silky, black hair. He yanked on his hair and said, “Harder!”

Harry growled and slammed into him hard and fast, setting a brutal rhythm. Charlie grabbed onto his shoulder and held on for the ride. His prostrate was being hit on every thrust, and he knew he was going to come soon.

Harry planted his arms on either side of his lover and lowered his body to touch every inch of Charlie’s, trapping the thick cock between their stomachs. His hips snapped forward as he hammered into Charlie. He buried his face into Charlie’s neck, licking away the sweat. At the junction of neck and shoulder, he bit down hard and growled, “Mine!”

Between his cock rubbing up against Harry’s abs, the brutal pounding of his prostrate, and the vicious bite on his neck, Charlie screamed as he orgasmed forcefully. His lover’s ardent claiming of him sent him over the edge.

Harry felt Charlie’s dick pulse as he came against his stomach, and his arse clenched around his throbbing cock, pulling his orgasm from him. He came with a shout of his fiancé’s name.

The newly engaged couple lay exhausted on the bed; Harry slumped over Charlie, his softening cock slipping out of Charlie’s wet, sloppy hole. The redhead tiredly placed an arm around him and lazily caressed his back.

“Can we take a nap?” Harry mumbled.

“Yes, please,” he agreed. “I don’t think I can move.”

They slept peacefully for a couple hours. Harry blinked awake and saw the sun setting over the ocean. He knew it was time to go home. He slowly rolled off of Charlie and felt his muscles protesting. Work tomorrow was not going to be fun.

“Wake up, Charlie,” said Harry as he poked his shoulder.

“Go away,” the redhead mumbled.

“Is that any way to talk to your fiancé?” he asked pouting.

Charlie’s eyes shot open as he became fully awake and remembered proposing to Harry. He grinned happily at the raven-haired man. “I’m so sorry, love. Can you forgive me?”

Harry laughed and kissed his forehead before standing up. “I’ll forgive you if you get out of bed. It’s time to go home.”

He started pulling their clothes out of the closet. The redhead sat up and groaned in pain. “Oh, wow, I am sore. I think you definitely proved that I belong to you.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Harry said, smirking mischievously.

Charlie walked over to him and pulled him into amorous kiss. “Remember you belong to me too, my darling fiancé.”

“I do, baby. I’m all yours.”

The two men got dressed and gathered up the cake and presents. Harry banished the balloons and streamers, returning the cottage to its normal appearance. He spoke the incantation to make his lordship ring visible.

“Ready to go home?”

Charlie shrunk his presents and put them in his pocket. Holding his cake in one hand, he grabbed a hold of Harry’s arm. He looked around the cottage one more time. He was never going to forget this birthday. “I’m ready.”

Harry activated their Portkey and they landed inside their Romanian cabin. “Home sweet home.”

Charlie would miss the island cottage, but this was their home. This was where he was building a life with Harry. In the upcoming year, they would marry. He thought his 29th year might just be his best year yet.


End file.
